Guerra dos demonios
by Neko-Sama J
Summary: Marie é uma jovem que quer descobrir seu passado, e consequirá de qualquer jeito. Mundo de inu yasha/só com oocs
1. Chapter 1

YOOOOO

Como vão vcs. Essa é a minha primeira fic e eu adorei fazer ela. Boa leitura.

Espero que gostem.

Há muito tempo atrás, antes de o Imperador unificar nossa terra, os humanos viviam em guerra com os youkais. Entre os youkais existia aquele que era o mais forte de todos, aquele que nenhum youkai se atrevia a enfrentar. Ele era chamado de Grande Youkai Lobo e era quem comandava todos os youkais. Por causa dele os youkais estavam organizados em um grande exército enquanto os humanos estavam divididos. Era unânime entre os comandantes humanos que se o inimigo estivesse espalhado como já estivera antes seria mais fácil exterminá-lo.

O braço direito do Grande Youkai, e seu tenente, era um youkai gato. Diziam que a força dele e de seu general eram iguais, e que ele conseguia se infiltrar em fortalezas que eram impenetráveis.

Entretanto um dia o Grande Youkai apaixona-se por uma humana, uma aldeã. Os comandantes humanos pensaram então em se aproveitar dessa situação, usando a menina como pretexto para criar um acordo de paz. O Grande Youkai aceitou o acordo e com ele grande parte dos youkais, mas seu tenente não concordava com esse acordo. Então depois de várias discussões o youkai gato se separa do Grande Youkai levando consigo metade do exercito, eles se isolaram numa parte de terra expulsando todos os humanos de lá.

Com exceção da área tomado pelo youkai gato, a paz se instaurou sobre nossas terras e pela primeira vez humanos e youkais começaram a viver em conjunto. Mas os humanos começaram a temer que isso em breve terminasse afinal os youkai vivem milhares de anos a mais que os humanos, então o que aconteceria quando ela morresse? Eles tinham medo que depois da morte da menina o Grande Youkai voltasse a reunir seu exercito continuasse a matar humanos.

Os comandantes humanos se reuniram e arquitetaram um plano para derrotar os youkais agora que estavam dispersos e divididos. Eles sabiam que teriam que primeiro dar um jeito nos dois comandantes, pois sem eles os youkais perderiam sua unidade já fragilizada.

Porém eles sabiam que não conseguiriam vencer os dois se lutassem justamente por isso, primeiro eles juntaram um pequeno exercito de sacerdotes, pequeno o suficiente para manter em segredo, mas grande o bastante para selar os dois lideres um de cada vez. Assim eles moveram esse exercito para perto da área dominada por youkais e encurralaram o youkai gato quando estava sozinho. Não conseguiram lacrá-lo por completo, mas conseguiram lacrar a maior parte de seu poder.

Eles então usaram a pobre e ingênua menina para atrair o Grande Youkai Lobo para uma armadilha em um antigo templo. A tola menina faz exatamente o que os comandantes mandam e os sacerdotes conseguem lacrar o Grande Youkai para sempre no templo, e os youkais começam a ser exterminados de nossa terra. Aqueles youkais de nível mais baixo conseguem se esconder entre os humanos, mas os outros que não são mortos têm que se esconder nas terras não habitadas.

Depois disso nossa terra entrou em um período de mudanças e foi nesse período de mudanças que um homem chamado Yamato unifica os vários estados da nossa terra sob um único Imperador. Por causa disso a historia dos youkais foi esquecida ou tratada como lenda.

Dizem que os dois youkais lacrados ainda procuram um jeito de acabar com seus lacres, o youkai gato vagando pelo mundo e o Grande Youkai trancado em seu templo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Guerra de demônios. Cap. 1: A desconhecida historia.

-MARIE!!- a menina de cabelos loiros que iam até a cintura, pele bem branca com sarnas nas maçãs do rosto, levou um susto tão grande que saltou da cadeira em que estava e deixou cair o livro que estava lendo. - Mas será que você pode me escutar pelo menos uma vez?

Marie se abaixou para pegar seu livro, tinha dez anos, mas quem quer que visse ela diria que tem seis anos. Quando voltou a se levantar o homem que a tinha chamado pode olhar diretamente em seus incomuns olhos, o direito era de um azul gélido quase cinza, mas o esquerdo era um verde tão vivo que parecia ser de uma folha de árvore.

Ela olhou o homem que a interrompeu de cima a baixo, ele tinha um cabelo repicado bem preto o que realçava os poucos fios brancos que ele tinha. Tinha os olhos azuis igual ao seu olho direito, tinha uma aparência bem jovem apesar de já ter dito que tinha mais de oitenta anos.

- Porque eu deveria ouvi-lo?- ela se senta de novo e começa a folhear o livro procurando a parte que tinha parado. – Passei dez anos da minha vida sem parente nenhum e vivendo na França, quando eu já tinha desistido aparece um cara qualquer se dizendo meu avô. Depois me traz para uma ilha na ponta do mundo e quer que eu agradeça é?

-Escute... não quero que me ame como se eu fosse sempre o seu avô, mas pelo menos me ouça - ele fala pegando o livro das mãos dela. Ele olha a capa e lê o titulo – "Contos das guerras youkais" deve estar muito entediada para ler essas besteiras.

-hunp – Marie começa a mexer no cabelo, ela começa mexendo nas pontas e vai subindo até que chega ao seu prendedor de cabelo. Ele tem a forma de uma grande rosa negra e no meio tem uma safira bem escura dando um brilho azulado ao prendedor inteiro. Ela tira o prendedor que estava preso do lado esquerdo da cabeça dela, assim que ela o tira uma franja cai cobrindo seu olho verde.

-Olhe só isso... – Ele passou os olhos vagarosamente pela sala em que estavam, seria bem espaçoso se não fosse pela montanha de caixas que estava no meio da sala. Tinha apenas uma caixa afastada dessa montanha: a caixa de livros que estava do lado deles. – Já se passou uma semana e você nem arrumou suas coisas ainda.

-É por que eu não vou ficar aqui por muito tempo. Logo o _monsieur_ Jean vai me levar de volta para a França. – Ela falou com alegria

-Será mesmo?

- _Quoi?_(o quê?)

_-_Acontece que o '_monsieur_ Jean' me deu permissão para trazê-la aqui. Isso significa que agora eu sou seu tutor legal.

_-Non! __Monsieur_ Jean nunca faria isso comigo!! Ele é um _gentleman_!- Ela arranca o livro das mãos dele e anda até uma porta de vidro que dá a um jardim que está muito mal cuidado e cheio de ervas daninhas. Marie olha para seu reflexo no vidro sujo enquanto fica abraçada com o livro e seu prendedor.

_-_Bom, pois eu acho que ele fez isso de muito bom grado! Sinceramente parecia até que tinha ficado feliz com a sua partida. – Ele falou com um sorriso no canto da boca, como se divertisse com a reação da menina.

-_IDIOT!_(idiota – acho que esse não precisa de tradução XD)- ela joga o livro nele e acerta bem na cabeça, depois se vira, abre a porta de vidro com violência e já com lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto corre para fora.

-Que criança problemática!- o velho fala massageando a cabeça enquanto pega o livro no chão. Quando ele ergue o livro cai uma antiga fotografia. Quando a ele pega vê uma bela mulher em seus vinte anos, tinha cabelos soltos e dourados do mesmo tom de Marie, ela estava usando o mesmo prendedor de cabelo do lado esquerdo da cabeça para prender a franja, do mesmo jeito que Marie o estava usando. Ela sorri para o fotografo com seus olhos verdes brilhantes de alegria, ao fundo da paisagem se encontra a torre Eiffel. - Ela é realmente sua filha Anne! Herdou seu temperamento. – ele suspira indo em direção a porta de vidro – Queria que estivesse aqui. Não sei se consigo cuidar dessa criança sozinho. – ele sai e olhando para o jardim percebe que ela pulou a cerca viva ao ver um pequeno buraco na cerca mal cuidada. – Yuki, meu caro, você já está muito velho para caçar crianças pelas árvores. – Ele pensa um pouco. - Mas acho que se eu não for é capaz de ela não voltar.

Ele começa a andar entre as árvores que sobem o pequeno morro que tem detrás da casa seguindo o caminho que Marie abriu entre os arbustos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-_Jean ne serait pas le faire pour moi! __Jamais!_(Jean não faria isso comigo! Nunca!) – Marie corre abrindo caminho por entre os arbustos até que chega a uma escadaria. Ela para e se senta nos degraus e olha para o céu entre as árvores. Sua vista está embaçada por causa das lágrimas então ela pega um pequeno lenço azul no bolso de seu vestido para enxugá-las. Ela olha para a barra de seu vestido, esse é seu vestido preferido. É um vestido de alça com um pequeno decote, ele era azul bebê com pequenas ondas desenhadas na barra. Muito parecido com o vestido da mulher na foto que ela sempre carrega consigo.

"Pensando bem, onde está aquela foto?" ela pensa enquanto esvazia os bolsos. Ela tira um relógio de bolso prata com um cavalo desenhado em alto relevo, grampos de cabelo, uma liga de cabelo azul, um saquinho com erva de gato, e um pequeno espelhinho. De repente ela se lembra de algo.

-Droga! Eu estava usando como marca pagina. - Ela se levanta recolocando tudo de qualquer jeito nos bolsos e voltando pelo mesmo caminho que chegou. – Se aquele velho fizer algo com a foto da minha mãe eu...

-Você, o que? – Marie toma um susto quando vê Yuki sair de trás de uma árvore. – Não ensinaram a senhorita a dobrar a língua lá na França?

A loira simplesmente encara o velho mantendo seus olhos bicolores fixos nos olhos dele. O contato visual só é interrompido quando a menina ouve um pequeno miado.

-Gatinhooooo!! – A fisionomia antes séria da menina se transforma completamente assim que ela olha para o filhote de gato que soltou o miado. Ela tira o pequeno saquinho de erva de gato, e tira apenas um pouquinho. Yuki apenas olhava intrigado enquanto Marie estendia a mão com a erva em direção ao gato.

Hesitante o gato se aproxima da mão dela cheirando o conteúdo e devagar ele começa a se esfregar na mão dela. Marie tranquilamente pega o gato no colo e passando direto por Yuki ela vai em direção a casa.

Yuki não conseguia explicar a mudança repentina de humor da menina, ela estava saltitando com o gatinho enquanto no momento anterior estava amaldiçoando o mundo.

-Isso vai me dar muito trabalho. – ele olha para a foto em sua mão. – Me diga Anne, porque essas coisas sempre caem na minha mão. – Ele fica em silêncio enquanto anda e encara a foto. – Tem razão. Eu sou o maior culpado aqui.

-Ei! Não pense que pode ficar com a foto da minha mãe! – Marie fala sentada no chão do jardim com alguns pedaços de peixe seco na mão, uma parte dos pedaços estavam no chão onde o gato comia muito satisfeito.

-Não faça isso! Se der comida a esse gato ele vai voltar mais vezes!

-Quem disse que vou mandá-lo embora? Não é Pietro? – Nessa hora o gato dá um miado como que concordasse.

-Pietro?

-_oui__ (sim)! _É o nome dele! – Marie parecia muito satisfeita consigo mesma.

-Espere não dei permição para criar um gato aqui!

-Eu não pedi mesmo. Afinal você nem vai morar aqui. Se não posso voltar para a França então que eu tenha pelo menos alguma companhia. – Ela ouve Pietro miar um pouco e dá o resto do peixe para ele. – Pietro, amanhã vamos comprar uma cestinha para você dormir.

-Ei! Amanhã é seu primeiro dia de aula!

-Não sei! Talvez eu nem vá. Disseram-me que as escolas japonesas são chatas.

-Haa! – Yuki se deixa cair na grama. – Mas será que você é igualzinha a sua mãe? – Os olhos de Marie brilham com esse ultimo comentário.

-É mesmo? E como era ela? – Yuki sente que pela primeira vez tem a completa atenção da menina. "Isso é um avanço." Ele pensa esperançoso.

-Ela era uma mulher incrível! Tinha um temperamento muito forte tenho que dizer. Sempre que queria alguma coisa ela ia pra cima com tudo, não tinha muro que a impedisse. Sua mãe vivia discutindo com seu pai, ela não gosta que digam que ela estava errada e seu pai vivia dizendo que ela estava errada. Na maioria das vezes ela estava certa, mas seu pai gostava de desafiar sua mãe, achava divertido as reações dela. Os dois viviam brigando. – Ele fez uma pausa para olhar nos olhos dela. Marie estava imóvel e respirava o mais silenciosamente para não perder uma palavra. – Eu me lembro de uma vez que sua mãe brigou com seu pai porque ela dizia que tinha devolvido o livro para a biblioteca, mas seu pai dizia que ela não tinha devolvido ainda e se não devolvesse logo teria que pagar multa. Hehe! Ela achou o livro em cima da mesa no dia seguinte. Seu pai colocou o livro lá para que ela não se esquecesse de devolvê-lo. – Ele parou um pouco para tomar fôlego.

-E então? O que a mamãe fez? – Marie perguntou impaciente.

-Ela fez o que sempre fazia para pedir desculpas para seu pai. Ela sentou em silencio do lado dele e esperou ele dizer "eu não disse?" e então ela falava "desculpe" e eles ficavam em silêncio o resto da noite. – Ele olha para o céu e vê que já está escurecendo. – Bem, acho que está na hora de você entrar. Eu tenho que ir para a cidade, vou trabalhar amanhã cedo. – O rosto da menina volta à expressão fria e indiferente de antes. "Talvez com o tempo." Ele pensa. – Vá para a escola amanhã. – Ele não recebe resposta da loira que agora brinca distraída com Pietro. – Vá para escola amanhã e mando você para a França nas férias. Um brilho passou pelos olhos dela, mas a expressão não se modificou. Significava que ele estava quase lá. Levantou-se deixando a foto na frente dela e saindo do jardim pela mesma porta que Marie saíra correndo antes. Quando ele começa a entrar na casa a ouve falando.

-Meu pai. – Por um momento ele não entende do quê ela está falando. – Quando você voltar próxima semana, você fala do meu pai. – Ele sorri de canto.

-Se você quiser... – ela levanta um pouco a cabeça. - ...Mas acho perda de tempo falar de covardes imprestáveis.

-Entendo. – Foi a ultima coisa que Yuki ouviu Marie falar antes de ir embora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Primeiro capitulo ON (pulando de alegria)

Gente nem acredito que é primeiro capitulo da minha primeira fic.

Está meio curto (2514 palavras XD) mas é porque é só uma introdução.

Como podem ver colocarei algumas frases na língua natal de nossa linda Marie (adorei esse nome) e de vez enquanto pode haver saltos temporais mas serão devidamente explicados ao longo da historia.

Sejam bonzinhos com essa escritora novata e deixem reviewns, uma critica construtiva (ou não XD) é sempre bem vinda.


	2. Chapter 2

Olá de novo.

Queria pedir desculpas por ter demorado tanto para postar esse segundo episodio é que em período de fim de ano eu tenho o festival de dança e as apresentações do coral para participar alem de ter os ensaios extras antes dessas apresentações. Sem falar nas provas de fim de ano que acabam comigo. No final disso tudo logo na primeira semana de férias eu sofro de um bloqueio criativo monstruoso e não consigo escrever muita coisa.

Enfim só me desculpando.

Aqui tem uma pequena legenda:

-isso é uma fala.

"isso um pensamento"

(isso é a tradução de uma fala)

(IN: isso é um pequeno e provavelmente inútil comentário meu)

*quando a palavra vier com esse asterisco significa que no final eu explico.

Aproveitem a fic.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-ME DEIXEM ENTRAR! – Um homem esmurrava a porta com violência. – DEIXEM-ME VÊ-LA! – Começa a chover e as grossas gotas molham o grande, sobretudo do homem. Ela vê tudo com clareza, mas o rosto do homem aparece meio embaçado. Era um homem bem alto, com ombros fortes. O misterioso homem para de bater na porta e cai de joelhos encostando sua cabeça na porta.

Marie quer sair dali, mas seus pés estão imóveis como se presos ao chão. "Pare com isso" ela tenta falar, mas sua voz não sai, ela tampa os ouvidos. Sabia muito bem o que acontecia agora. Um grito desesperado de uma mulher ecoa pelo lugar fazendo o homem se levantar de um pulo.

Finalmente alguém abre a porta: é uma velha senhora.

-Ele saiu do controle! – a velha fala com lágrimas nos olhos. O homem nem espera ela terminar de falar, sai correndo assim que ela abre a porta. "Não! Não vá!"

-MALDITO! – Marie ouve o homem gritar dentro da casa. Depois vem um grande barulho e então o teto da casa se abre e de lá sai um vulto. Ela não consegue ver muito, mas por um milésimo de segundo os olhos vermelhos da criatura se encontram com o dela. – Demônio!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Marie abre os olhos assustada. Ela dormiu enquanto lia seu livro.

Depois que o velho Yuki foi embora ela pegou o livro que estava lendo antes. Ela sentou do lado dentro da casa e ficou lendo no chão, mas ficou até tão tarde que acabou dormindo enquanto lia. Tirou seu relógio prateado e abrindo ele olhou as horas. "2:55 da madrugada! Acho melhor ir dormir." Ela se levanta e colocando a foto da mãe como marca página deixou o livro em cima da mesa. Dirigiu-se para o monte de caixas e começou a ler os nomes de cada uma. Em alguns minutos achou a que queria. "Quarto". Marie abriu a caixa cuidadosamente e olhou as várias coisas lá dentro, tirou de lá um pequeno relógio despertador em forma de carneirinho. Ela sorriu aliviada vendo que tinha trazido aquilo, afinal não tinha sido Marie que tinha arrumado suas coisas. Tinha sido tudo tão de surpresa que quando soube suas coisas já estavam arrumadas.

Foi em direção ao seu quarto subindo as escadas da casa. Era uma casa bem confortável e grande, Yuki queria que ela se sentisse bem lá, mas a casa grande só a fazia se lembrar que estava sozinha naquele lugar. O jardim da frente da casa não estava em melhores condições que o de trás, mas a fachada da casa estava bem conservada e a casa em si estava em perfeitas condições. Quando se entrava pela porta da frente se enxergava á esquerda uma bancada de mármore que dava para a cozinha em que Marie nem tinha entrado ainda. Á direita tinha escada que levava ao outro andar onde ficavam os quartos. Á frente ficava um grande espaço desocupado onde deveria ficar a sala, mas no momento só tinha caixas espalhadas.

Marie começou a subir a escada com seu relógio, mais ou menos no meio da subida a escada faz uma curva de noventa graus para a esquerda. A escada dava para um corredor onde tinha quatro portas, duas de cada lado e uma de frente para a outra, e no final do corredor tinha uma janela. A menina passou pela primeira porta e entrou na segunda á direita.

Ela entrou em um quarto bem espaçoso, principalmente por só ter uma cama velha no meio do quarto e no canto direito do quarto tinha uma mala aberta com roupas bem arrumadas do lado de uma outra porta que dava no banheiro. No lado esquerdo do quarto tinha uma grande porta de vidro, essa não tão suja quanto à da sala, pois na primeira noite lá Marie limpou o quarto inteiro antes de ir dormir.

-O quê? Já se apossou da minha cama é?- falou Marie olhando Pietro já deitado em sua cama e enroscado nas cobertas. – Amanhã vou comprar uma cama para você. Depois da aula, já que Yuki insiste tanto que eu vá. – ela se deita pesadamente na cama fazendo o gato sair do meio para não ser atingido- Uuf!!! Acho que preciso de outra cama também! – disse se ajeitando desconfortavelmente na cama dura e colocando o despertador no horário para despertar. Dormiu logo depois muito cansada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era uma bela noite nas margens do rio Reno, o céu estava estrelado o que era raro naquele lugar. Por causa da grande quantidade de fábricas o céu as margens do rio Reno freqüentemente ficava tomado de grossas nuvens negras. As estrelas no céu ajudavam a formar uma bela paisagem com o rio Reno passando entre as inúmeras fabricas e um céu estrelado como plano de fundo.

"Realmente uma bela paisagem" pensou Shinji. Aquilo o fez esquecer seu mau humor, afinal estava tudo tão silencioso naquele começo de noite sem lua, realmente a noite preferida de Shinji: a noite de lua nova.

Ele estava sentado junto a uma árvore morta com os galhos esqueléticos parecendo grandes garras. Shinji é alto com a pele levemente morena e cabelos curtos e repicados de uma cor prata incomum, ele aparentava ter uns vinte anos, não mais. Seus olhos pareciam brilhar na escuridão, um brilho vermelho sangue, e em seu usual sorriso sádico apareciam seus grandes caninos. Tinha grande orelhas de gato e uma longa e elegante cauda de gato ambas prata do mesmo jeito que o cabelo.

O youkai já tinha se esquecido do porque dele estar lá ou porque motivo estava de mau humor. Como dizia seu general, tinha a terrível mania de "esquecer o que estava fazendo ao contemplar coisas belas". Realmente ele tinha uma pequena compulsão em olhar coisas bonitas, mas seu general exagerava um tanto ao dizer que elas eram irresistíveis para ele. Ficou um tanto surpreso por se pegar pensando em seu general, fazia muito tempo mesmo que não pensava nele. Quando começou a se perguntar o porquê desse pensamento repentino foi acordado de seus devaneios por uma voz na escuridão:

-_Mein Herr?*_ (Meu senhor?) - de repente Shinji se lembra que estava de mau humor. Porque seu subordinado deveria ter se encontrado com ele ao pôr do sol e já era noite escura. -_Tausend Begnadigung mein Fürst_ (mil perdões meu senhor).

Foi à única coisa que o pobre meio-youkai pode dizer antes de sentir Shinji agarrar seu pescoço com suas poderosas garras e suspendê-lo a dois palmos acima do chão.

-_Jetzt wissen, dass ihre elenden Leben steht auf dem Spiel_ (saiba que nesse momento sua miserável vida está por um fio) – ele apertou um pouco mais deixando o outro ficar sem ar por um instante e depois o jogou no chão. -_Dass dies nicht mehr wiederholen_ (que isso não se repita mais)

O meio-youkai se levantou e rapidamente ficou de joelhos com a cabeça abaixada. Tinha os cabelos longos e negros com orelhas de cachorro igualmente negras, e com três marcas vermelhas no rosto.

-_Von ... Warum haben Sie rufen Sie mich hier, mein Herr? _(Por… Por que me chamou aqui, meu senhor?) - Perguntou temeroso o meio-youkai

-_Sprechen Sie mit anderen, dass ich der Abreise_ (Fale para os outros que estou de partida) – falou Shinji calmo vendo o outro levantar de súbito a cabeça.

-_Einem bestimmten Grund für seine Abreise?_(Algum motivo especial para sua partida?)- perguntou o mais jovem sem pensar se ele poderia se ficar com raiva pela intromissão - _Und wo kann man gehen?_(E para onde irá?)- ele finalmente se deu conta do que estava fazendo e abaixou a cabeça fazendo-a quase tocar o chão. -_Bekümmert. Ich störte ihn mit meinen Fragen. _(Desculpe. Estou lhe incomodado com minhas perguntas.)

- _No._ _Alle Rechte.__Kein Grund. Einfach nicht wie zu bleiben lange an einem Ort. _(Não. Tudo bem. Motivo nenhum. Apenas não gosto de ficar muito tempo num só lugar.)- ele falou suavizando seu sorriso. -_Ich dachte, der zu Licata, aber..._(Pensava em ir para Licata**, mas...) – ele ficou sério enquanto olhava para as estrelas. -_Ich denke, ich werde besuchen einen alten Freund in Japan_ (Acho que vou visitar um velho amigo no Japão.)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Béé... Béé... – Marie acorda ao som do estridente despertador e aperta um pequeno botão em cima da cabeça do carneiro para acabar com aquele barulho.

"Que horas são?" ela pensa sonolenta pegando o despertador. Seis da manhã.

-_merde*** _(merda- IN: isso é realmente necessário? ¬¬) – A menina se levanta de súbito e corre para o banheiro retirando toda a roupa do dia anterior num minuto, só parou quando passou pelo espelho e notou que ainda estava com o prendedor de sua mãe no cabelo. Ela o retira delicadamente e o coloca sobre a bancada do banheiro.

Tomou um banho rápido, saiu do banheiro só de toalha e pegou uma caixa dentro da mala. Ela coloca a caixa em cima da cama e tira à tampa mostrando a roupa que tinha dentro, Marie tira de dentro da caixa e rapidamente veste a roupa. Era uma camisa branca com mangas curtas e uma gola de marinheiro azul e uma saia pregada com uma barra branca. Marie ficou feliz pelo uniforme da escola ser azul, que era sua cor preferida, assim poderia usar seu prendedor sem problemas.

Pegou o ultimo pedaço de peixe seco que tinha no armário e deu a Pietro. Gostava de ter um pouco de peixe seco guardado. Quando vivia na França sempre ia com Jean na praça colocar um pouco de peixe seco num pote perto de uma árvore para os gatinhos comerem.

Pegou uma bolsa de alça atravessada preta com a constelação de aquário bordada de prata na bolsa. Dentro colocou sua carteira, seu relógio prata, um caderno pequeno, um estojo em forma de gatinho, e seu livro com a foto de sua mãe dentro.

Dirigiu-se para a bancada da cozinha onde tinha deixado a chave para sair, mas quando chegou lá notou um pequeno envelope embaixo da chave. Marie pegou a chave e o envelope, tinha algo escrito no envelope: caso precise. Ela abriu o envelope e tirou de lá um cartão de crédito junto com um pedaço de papel com uma combinação de números que deveria ser a senha.

"Que tipo de adulto responsável deixa um cartão de crédito com uma menina de dez anos?" Marie pensou enquanto guardava o cartão na carteira. "Pensando bem... se ele fosse um adulto responsável não me deixaria sozinha assim numa casa dessas."

Marie abre a porta para sair, mas percebe que esqueceu algo: entretanto não se lembra do quê. Ficou lá com a porta aberta deixando entrar a brisa de verão.

-O PAPEL!!!- Marie sobe a escada pulando dois degraus de cada vez e entrou correndo em seu quarto. Abriu um bolso interno da mala e tirou de lá um papel, nesse papel estavam escritas as estações que Marie deveria pegar no metrô e tinha também um mapa de como chegar á escola.

Marie suspirou aliviada de não ter esquecido isso e desceu calmamente as escadas analisando o mapa. Era bem detalhado e a letra de Yuki era bonita e caprichada. Yuki tinha colocado as instruções em francês para que Marie entendesse melhor. Marie sabia japonês, pois tinha estudado essa língua na França, mas muitas vezes tinha dificuldade para ler em japonês.

Saiu e fechou a porta trancando-a e guardou a chave na mochila. Ela andou durante alguns minutos em um caminho de pedra cercado de cerejeiras, todas bem frondosas fazendo o caminho ficar todo na sombra.

Quando finalmente entrou na rua andou pela calçada até uma escadaria que levava ao metrô. Estava bem cedo então não tinha muita gente na fila quando Marie foi comprar o ticket para passar na catraca. Estava acostumada a andar de metrô mas não sozinha. Na verdade essa seria sua primeira vez a andar sozinha no metrô, por causa disso ficou um pouco nervosa. Olhou para os nomes das plataformas procurando as que Yuki tinha dito para pegar quando um homem alto com uma farda policial muito bem arrumada falou com ela:

-Está perdida mocinha?- ele tinha um sorriso bondoso e quando falou com Marie, ele se abaixou para ficar na mesma altura que ela.

-Oh! Não _Monsieur Police _(senhor policial),apenas procurando essa plataforma.- o policial ouviu estranhando o sotaque de Marie, mas pegou o papel e começou a fazer as indicações para onde ela deveria ir e o que fazer nas outras estações. -_Merci monsieur Police_ (Obrigada senhor policial)

Marie seguiu exatamente as instruções do policial, assim conseguiu achar a plataforma sem dificuldades e pegar o trem sem problemas. Assim que saiu do metrô começou a seguir o mapa feito por Yuki para achar a escola, mas na verdade não foi muito difícil já que de longe já era possível enxergar o prédio da instituição.

A entrada era um grande portão muito bem trabalhado preto, o prédio tinha apenas dois andares mas parecia se estender por muitos metros para trás alem de ser bem largo,o pátio era grande e já tinha vários estudantes reunidos em várias rodinhas conversando. Isso deixou Marie meio desconfortável pois não era sua intenção chegar no meio do ano letivo mas Yuki tinha certa urgência em levá-la para o Japão. Marie não via sentido nessa urgência.

Ela entrou no grande prédio bege e olhou bem a sala de entrada onde tinha vários quadros com diversos avisos onde se amontoavam alguns alunos.

-Marie?- Ao ouvir chamarem seu nome Marie se virou na direção que achou que tinha vindo o som – Que bom é você mesmo! Pensei que tinha me enganado.

Quem falava com Marie era uma mulher em seus trinta e poucos anos muito bonita de cabelos lisos cor de ébano que estavam presos em um coque baixo. Vestia um vestido branco bem simples até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos e mangas curtas, e calçava um elegante sapato de salto fino.

Os olhos de Marie se encontraram com suas belas orbes negras e ela ficou paralisada diante daquele olhar. Parecia passar calma e serenidade e ao mesmo tempo era severo e penetrante.

-Err... Oui? – Marie falou tentando manter a voz mas ela acabou saindo meio falha.

-Olá, sou Haruke Amir, a assistente do diretor. Ele me pediu para vir encontrá-la e levá-la á sua sala antes que as suas aulas comecem.- Amir estendeu a mão e demorou um pouco para Marie interromper o contato visual para apertar a mão dela. –O que achou de nossa escola?

-Arr.. É, parece ser um bom lugar. E é bem grande.- a mulher começou a guiá-la pela escola. Saíram da sala de entrada e entraram em um grande corredor cheio de alunos passando, tinha portas de correr dos dois lados do corredor algumas estavam fechadas mas a maioria estavam abertas deixando ver os alunos que se arrumavam nas salas.

No final do corredor tinha uma larga escadaria que levava ao segundo andar. Marie seguiu Amir por essa escadaria em silêncio. Amir seguiu por mais um corredor com mais portas, do mesmo jeito que no outro andar, a diferença era que os alunos dessas salas eram um pouco mais velhos que os do andar anterior. No final desse corredor tinha uma porta pela qual Amir entrou.

Dentro tinha uma sala com várias cadeiras onde as pessoas deveriam esperar, uma escrivaninha com vários papéis bem arrumados e um computador, do lado da escrivaninha tinha outra porta. Amir bateu de leve na porta com os nós dos dedos.

-Sim? – De dentro saiu uma voz masculina até que bem forte.

-Sou eu diretor. – Amir falou calmamente. – Com a aluna nova.

-Mande-a entrar. – Foi a única resposta recebida.

-Bem, você ouviu.- Amir abriu a porta dando passagem para Marie que respirou fundo e entrou lá dentro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Yuki-sama? –Yuki simplesmente levantou a cabeça e olhar a velha senhora vestida de sacerdotisa nos olhos. – Recebemos noticias de que o tenente Shinji está se movimentando. Ele saiu da Alemanha.

-Para onde está indo?- Ele fala com um misto de preocupação e raiva.

-Para Licata, no sul da Itália. – ela falou olhando umas folhas.

-Essa informação é segura? – Yuki pergunta se levantando de sua mesa e pegando os papéis que a senhora segurava.

-Creio que sim Yuki-sama. Capturamos um de seus subordinados á dois dias. Um meio-youkai bem jovem. Resistiu bastante mas depois de um dia inteiro sob tortura nos deu essa informação.

-E o meio-youkai?

-Morto. – ela fala sem mudar seu tom de voz, o que faz um calafrio percorrer a coluna de Yuki. Nunca se acostumaria com essa vida.

-Então mandem o máximo de tropas possíveis e vasculhem a área toda. Quero cada metro quadrado vasculhado por nossas tropas.

-Sim Yuki-sama. – A senhora saiu sem fazer barulho e sem notar a terceira presença na sala.

-Eu irei junto dessa tropa. – Falou o homem com uma voz forte e autoritária. Estava encostado na parede com os braços cruzados num canto onde a escuridão não deixava visível suas feições.

-Não! Você fica aqui! – os olhos verdes do estranho brilharam na escuridão com uma raiva palpável. – Sei o que está fazendo! Está dando uma desculpa para não vê-la! – os olhos perdem o brilho repentinamente como se aquilo lhe causasse dor. – Não tem vergonha? Desaparece por oito anos, quando volta não me fala onde esteve e ainda confessa que abandonou sua filha em 'algum lugar por ai'?!?!?

A cada palavra de Yuki o homem parecia se consumir mais em dor até que ele se deixou cair no chão lentamente.

-Se pelos menos tivesse coragem de ir falar com ela... – Yuki fala com desprezo do ser que está no chão de sua sala.

-Otoo-san... – O homem se levantou recompondo sua antiga postura e indo em direção á mesa de Yuki. Quando ficou de frente para ele seus olhos não brilhavam na mesma intensidade de quando tinha chegado. – Desculpe mas irei procurar aquele maldito seja com a sua ordem ou não.

O homem virou as costas para Yuki e andou calmamente até a porta.

-Você é um covarde! Tem medo de uma menina de dez anos! – Yuki viu o outro parar com a mão na maçaneta pronta para abrir a porta. – O que quer com isso Aoshi?

Aoshi abaixou a cabeça pensando no que falar. Não conseguiria falar com Marie agora, não conseguiria nem olhar para ela. A menina era tão parecida com Anne... Não era para ela ter morrido, era culpa dele que Anne estivesse morta agora. Ele não conseguiu para Shinji a tempo, não conseguiu matá-lo assim que teve chance...

-Só quero me redimir com Anne antes de vê-la. –Nessa hora ele saiu da sala.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

*: eles aqui estão falando alemão.

**: Licata é uma pequena cidade litorânea bem ao sul da Itália

***: desculpem-me aqueles leitores mais sensíveis é que não existe o xingamento 'droga' no francês.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

YOOOOOOOOO

Aqui está o segundo capitulo da fic. Espero que tenham gostado pois me empenhei muito nela. Desculpem se tiver algum erro pois essa fic não está betada.

Agora que estou de férias vou escrever mais rápido mas mesmo assim normalmente essa fic será mensal ou seja sairá de mês em mês. Eu sei que é muito tempo mais é que eu sou muito lerda para escrever e não sei se aquentaria um prazo menor.

E por ultimo gostaria de pedir que deixassem alguma reviewn com um comentário construtivo (ou não) pelo menos para dizer 'eu leio a fic! Não pare de escrever!' não sei se é porque eu deixo reviewn em todas as fics que eu leio, mas eu considero que falta de reviewn é falta de leitor. Então aquele que lê essa fic se manifeste para que eu possa melhorá-la e deixá-la do jeito que vocês gostem.

Esse capitulo tem 3.413 palavras.


	3. Chapter 3

YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MINNA-SAN!

Desculpem mesmo pelo grande atraso desse capitulo. É que aconteceram várias coisas que me deixaram sem tempo para escrever. Então sem mais blábláblá vamos ao capitulo.

OOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Shinji? Você ainda está olhando as estrelas? – Shinji se vira para um homem um pouco mais velho que ele, esse homem era apenas um pouco mais alto que Shinji, e tinha um cabelo bem preto e grande que ele mantinha em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Tinha os olhos de cor dourado vivo, que brilhava com muita intensidade. Alem do rabo de cachorro que balançava sem descansar, também preto.

-Por que outro motivo estaria olhando para cima em uma noite tão bonita como esta? – Shinji olha seu general com um grande sorriso no rosto. O simples fato de estar sozinho naquela colina que ficava de frente ao campo de batalha da cidade que eles tinham conquistado mais cedo com seu general naquela noite tão bonita e cheia de estrelas o deixava extremamente feliz. – Ora General, do jeito que me olha até parece que não me conhece. – Shinji achava a expressão de surpresa do general muito cômica.

-Shinji, você ao menos olhou para os mapas que eu mandei para você? – Shinji fez uma careta.

-Não sabia que estávamos nos tratando pelo nome, Hatsuke. – Ele tentou mudar de assunto. "Esqueci-me completamente dos malditos mapas!" – Se continuarmos assim terei que tomar cuidado para não chamá-lo tão informalmente na frente dos outros youkais.

-Não mude de assunto! – Apesar do sorriso as palavras saíram severas. – Shinji no ultimo ataque as nossas baixas foram maiores do que nos outros ataques. A estratégia que fizemos não deu certo, alem do quê os humanos estão começando a se juntar. – Hatsuke começa a ficar sério. – Temos que minimizar nossas baixas para alcançar nossos objetivos. Por isso pedi que estudasse os mapas da cidade que vamos atacar.

-Um: Você não pode me culpar por achar os mapas chatos e feios, enquanto as estrelas são tão belas e interessantes. – O outro youkai rolou os olhos e deu um pequeno sorriso. – Dois: A estratégia não funcionou porque os youkais estavam divididos e não fizeram tudo exatamente como nós mandamos, e eles não estariam tão divididos se você não fizesse questão de aceitar meio-youkais no exercito.

-Os meio-youkais podem ser metade humanos, mas ainda tem uma parte que é igual a nós. Então eu não farei o que os outros youkais querem! Eu não expulsarei um terço do nosso exercito! Sabe por quê? Porque cada meio-youkai fora do nosso exercito é um a mais no exercito humano!

-Bem então convença os outros youkais disso! Porque eu não me incômodo nem um pouco com os meio-youkais. – O rosto de Shinji antes sério se suaviza um pouco. – Acho que já estamos resolvidos quanto a esse assunto, não acha? – Shinji se deita no chão acomodando-se na grama.

-Mas será que você não consegue manter uma conversa séria por quinze minutos? – Hatsuke se senta na grama do lado de Shinji. – Você é impossível!

No instante em que termina de falar Hatsuke sente Shinji puxá-lo, deitando-o na grama.

-Se sou tão impossível assim porque ainda me mantém como seu tenente? – Ele falou em tom brincalhão.

-Porque você é incrivelmente forte. Mais forte do que qualquer youkai que está nesse campo, alem de ter uma mente brilhante de estrategista que **às vezes **me surpreende com sua capacidade de enxergar cada mínimo detalhe no campo de batalha. – Hatsuke vira seu rosto de um jeito que possa olhar diretamente nos olhos do outro. – Sem falar que é o único youkai nesse lugar em que eu confiaria minha vida.

-Hatsuke... Eu... – Shinji olhava os olhos de seu general como se pudesse entrar neles e nunca mais sair. – Estou emocionado! Quem sabe assim podemos revelar ao mundo nossa ralação e assim vivermos juntos para sempre!

-Por um momento achei que estivesse tendo uma conversa séria com você, mas vejo que é impossível! – O general tenta se levantar enquanto Shinji, quase não se aquentado de rir, o segura pela cintura.

-Não seja tão rabugento Há-chan! – Nesse instante Hatsuke para onde está. Shinji nota a repentina falta de movimento e fica um pouco preocupado. – O que foi Há-chan?

-Nada. Só estava pensando que faz realmente muito tempo desde a ultima vez que me chamou assim, Shi-kun. – Ele sorriu nostálgico.

-Você era muito mais engraçado naquela época. – Ele bufou sem soltar a cintura do outro. – Você trabalha demais Há-chan!

-Alguém tem que fazê-lo, não é mesmo? – Hatsuke se desprendeu de Shinji e começou a caminhar em direção a cidade. – Você não vem?

-Daqui a alguns instantes. – Ele viu Hatsuke confirmar com a cabeça e sair silenciosamente. Depois de uns minutos Shinji se espreguiça felinamente no chão e continua a olhar as estrelas. Ele fecha os olhos e depois de um tempo se levanta com um pulo. – Acho melhor ir ou o meu general ficará zangado comigo. – Ele falou como se conversasse com as estrelas. – Até a próxima noite.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shinji lentamente abre os olhos. Ele olha o barco em que está de ponta a ponta, era um barco pesqueiro bem sujo e com um cheiro forte de peixe que incomodava profundamente o youkai. Ele estava deitado em cima do único compartimento coberto que era o lugar onde ficava o capitão e o leme do barco. Estava na forma de um gato de pêlo branco com brilho prateado e com uma estranha marca que circulava seu pescoço como se tivessem tatuado uma coleira.

Ele estava naquele barco terrivelmente mal-cheiroso apenas porque precisava ser discreto quando viajasse. Shinji não sabia quantos soldados estavam atrás dele e tinha vezes que ele achava que tinham desistido dele, mas sempre acontecia algo que fazia vários soldados acharem o rastro dele.

Odiava aquela vida que fora obrigado a viver, fugindo daquele exército maldito criado há tanto tempo atrás. Aprisionado naquele corpo de gato em que só podia se libertar nas noites de lua nova.

"Sinto-me um meio-youkai, só que ao contrário." Ele pensa melancólico. Shinji passa uma pata na marca em seu pescoço. "Se eu recuperasse todo meu poder só uma noite conseguiria desfazer esse selo. Mas a lua nova apenas me deixa voltar a minha forma original."

Ele balança um pouco a cabeça como se pudesse tirar certos pensamentos assim. Shinji fecha os olhos sentindo o balanço do barco, e novamente começa a adormecer, mas rapidamente se levanta não querendo dormir de novo.

"Como será que está Hatsuke?" Ele pensa enquanto anda pelo teto da cabine, "Será que já saiu daquele lugar?" o youkai sorriu de canto. Fazia realmente muito desde a ultima vez que pensava em seu general. Na verdade o ultima vez que pensou tanto nele foi quando brigaram depois de separar o exército.

-Realmente está na hora de acertar as contas com meu velho amigo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bem, é isso por hoje. Sei que está extremamente pequeno mas tive pouco tempo para escrever e não queria atrasar mais alem de não ter nenhuma review o que me deixa muito triste T.T por isso agora eu mi revoltei ò.ó , só vou colocar o quarto capitulo se tiver pelo menos uma ou duas revienws.

Então até o próximo capitulo... talvez...


End file.
